Ceux d'En-Haut
by Narcisse
Summary: 42e défi du Poney Fringant. La vie d'une Haradrim au crépuscule du Troisième Âge.


**Notes : **Ma réponse au 42e défi du Poney Fringant, sur « Le Harad ». Rien de particulier à spécifier, je vais donc simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ceux d'En-Haut**

o o o

Meesah laissa échapper un soupir las.

Les outres remplies d'eau se balançaient sur ses reins, au rythme de ses pas. Leurs lanières de cuir lui vrillaient les épaules. Le soleil déclinant était encore brûlant dans les cieux azur et sans nuage, enfiévrant sa nuque. Elle sentait la chaleur du sol à travers les semelles si fines de ses sandales.

Le trajet était toujours plus pénible lorsque venait la fin du jour.

Matin et soir marchait-elle une heure durant, pour aller puiser l'eau des sources. On refusait aux populations le droit de s'y installer, pour assurer leur pureté et leur prospérité. « L'eau, lui avait-on dit, est un trésor qui se mérite ».

Ainsi fallait-il parcourir ce chemin à chaque nouvelle aube, semaines après semaines. Mois après mois.

Comme il lui tardait que Rumâk soit assez grand pour l'accompagner ! Depuis que leur frère aîné était parti, elle seule s'occupait de leur approvisionnement quotidien. Elle ne pouvait laisser cette tâche à leur mère.

Arrivée à leur campement, Meesah se débarrassa de son fardeau et s'étira avec un grognement de douleur. Puis, elle contempla le paysage désolé qui s'offrait à l'entour.

Elle détestait cette région. Elle haïssait cette terre aride et craquelée, où le moindre pas soulevait une poussière brunâtre qui brûlait les yeux et la gorge. Elle abhorrait cet horizon plat et morne qui ondoyait sous le feu ardent de l'astre solaire.

Le désert de son enfance, aux mille collines d'or, lui manquait. Le souvenir de cette vie révolue lui était à la fois doux et cruel. Elle se rappelait encore l'allure souple et chaloupée des dromadaires qui la berçait tout le jour ; les veillées nocturnes à la lumière des feux, sous le velours bleu du firmament, ourlé de joyaux brillants qui l'auréolait de lucioles scintillantes lorsqu'elle dansait. Elle aimait tant, le soir venu, plonger ses pieds nus dans le sable encore gorgé de la chaleur du soleil. Son père le lui défendait, car les vipères des sables y nichaient en profondeur ; et ce goût d'interdit rendait la sensation encore plus délicieuse.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas elle, mais bien lui qui périt sous leur piqûre fatale. Les femmes n'avaient pas le droit d'exercer la profession de marchand ; aussi, dès sa mort cessa leur existence nomade, pour finir en ce lieu misérable et stérile.

Leur mère ne s'en remit jamais vraiment. Rumâk et les jumelles n'étaient que des bambins, si bien que Meesah et son frère Ordel, alors encore enfants, assurèrent en chœur le lourd poids de leur survie.

Mais Ordel était parti. Voilà plusieurs mois maintenant, il avait rejoint les armées des Haradrim qui marchaient vers le nord, dans l'espoir de leur apporter la richesse qu'ils avaient injustement perdue. Et Meesah, malgré l'abattement et le chagrin, poursuivit leur devoir. Seule.

Le jour de son départ, elle l'avait accompagné aussi loin qu'elle avait pu. Lorsque leurs routes durent se séparer, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Elle avait enfoncé ses ongles dans ses paumes, à en grimacer de douleur, refusant de verser une larme devant lui. Les mâchoires bloquées, parvenant à peine à soutenir son regard, elle l'avait fait promettre de revenir vivant.

Il lui avait souri, longtemps, avant de se détourner. Lorsqu'il avait disparu dans la brume étouffante, loin à l'horizon, elle avait pleuré, immobile, secouée par des sanglots amers et violents.

Elle avait entendu de nombreuses légendes sur les régions septentrionales du monde. On y voyait, paraissait-il, des plaines vastes et verdoyantes, des forêts pleines d'arbres immenses, aussi hauts que les dunes désertiques, des villes faites de pierres d'opale et d'argent. On y trouvait des hommes et des femmes à la peau d'ivoire et aux cheveux d'or, des créatures grandes et belles qui vivaient là depuis les premiers âges de la terre. On racontait que sous les roches dormaient des dragons énormes et féroces.

Meesah les adorait et les exécrait. Elle les imaginait méprisants et égoïstes, eux qui jamais n'avaient dû connaître la misère, et ne consentaient point à les considérer, eux, les Suderons. Et elle craignait qu'ils ne puissent lui ravir Ordel.

Alors, toutes les nuits, Meesah priait. Elle priait tous les dieux, ceux qui sont comme ceux qui furent, les siens comme ceux d'en-haut, pour qu'au moins l'un d'eux entende ses vœux. Elle les suppliait de veiller son frère jusqu'à son retour.

Et elle priait pour qu'il leur ramène une vie meilleure.

o o o

Les jumelles gambadaient autour de la tente en riant et babillant. Meesah leur cria de faire leur toilette avant le dîner. Elle chercha Rumâk du regard, et l'aperçut cavalant au loin : mais ce ne fut pas lui qui retint son attention.

Le soleil, rouge et flamboyant, embrasait le crépuscule. Une silhouette sombre et mouvante s'en détachait. Intriguée, elle avança de quelques pas ; cette démarche ne lui était pas étrangère. Elle se figea soudain, le cœur battant comme les ailes d'un moineau, muette de surprise.

Meesah se mit à courir, de toute la force de ses muscles, fouettée par le vent bouillant du désert. Elle se jeta sur son frère aîné en pleurant de liesse, balbutiant des paroles rendues incohérentes par l'euphorie.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, tandis que Rumâk, ravi, chantait et s'égosillait autour d'eux. Puis Ordel se dégagea, doucement ; alors vit-elle son visage émacié, ses traits tirés, ravagés par l'affliction, et la lueur d'effroi que l'horreur de la guerre avait semée dans ses yeux.

« Nous avons perdu. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix grave et brisée. Les trois mots qu'il prononça résonnèrent dans le silence âpre.

Elle tremblait ; la joie, pourtant, n'en était plus l'auteur.

« Alors, rien n'a changé. »


End file.
